Hamato a Footie
by Blanshee
Summary: Rafael hrdinsky zachrání malé děvčátko ze spárů klanu Foot. Nebo je to všechno jinak?
1. Kapitola 1 - Zklamání

Iíííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííí…!

Holčičí pištění se rozléhalo newyorskými uličkami. Rafael si odfrkl. Neměl nic proti vidině nadcházející práce, ale ve škále nabídky bylo zachraňování malých děvčátek na spodní části jeho seznamu. Nejdřív se tváří (a znějí), jako by jim bylo jedno, kdo je spasí, aby po chvíli rapidně změnily názor, který potvrdí novým pištění ne nepodobným tomu původnímu. Smaragdově zelený kříženec mezi člověkem a želvou si upravil červený šátek zakrývající mu zlatohnědé oči, zatočil levou sai jako kovboj koltem, ujistil se, že druhá je připravena k okamžitému použití a přehoupl se přes okraj střechy.

Zklamání. Tou _poslední_ položkou na Rafaelovým pracovním seznamu byla náhlá absence zločinců. Zvlášť takových, co ublížují dětem a nepočkají si ani na pár do zubů. Bojovný ninja se zadíval na hromádku sedící uprostřed opuštěné bývalé výrobní haly, stále vydávající inkriminované zvuky a zkontroloval, zda už některý z probuzených sousedů zavolal policii. Náhle padnuvší ticho ho přinutilo otočit se. Sledovaly ho dvě obrovské oči barvy safíru.

„Ty jsi želva," oznámila opuštěná oběť očividné.

„Musela ses bouchnout do hlavy," zarecitoval známou báchorku Rafael a zamířil k ní, „a teď máš halucinace. Odnesu tě do nemocnice."

Když jí zvedal, ani nemukla, jen ho stále upřeně pozorovala. Vypadala sotva na dvanáct let, i když u lidí a speciálně u těch ženského pohlaví se věk někdy těžko odhaduje. Musela být v šoku. Dobře, alespoň to proběhne v klidu.

* * *

„Jsi želva, o které mluvili?" přerušila jejich tichou a plíživou cestu k nejbližší ambulanci náhle. To záchranáře v krunýři zarazilo.

„O čem to mluvíš, holčičko?" zeptal se, když předtím vykoukl zpoza rohu, zda je čistý vzduch.

„Jsem Jane," odpověděla dotčeně.

„O čem to mluvíš, Jane?" zeptal se Rafael poslušně po hlubokém nádechu. Dívčin pohled ho rozčiloval, a na dítě byla zatraceně těžká a běhat s ní po špičkách kolem zdí ho vyčerpávalo.

„Oni," mávlo děvče rukou směrem k místu, odkud byla odnášena, "říkali, že nemají čas se se mnou babrat, že musí chytit želvy," řekla s lehkou výčitkou v hlase.

Želvák se na na ní udiveně zadíval a zcela zastavil: „Kdo - oni?"

„Těm, co jsem utekla," kulila dívka své modré oči. „Mají ještě Daeva!" jako by jí náhle došlo a s nečekanou mrštností a silou se mu vykroutila a jala se utíkat zpět. Byla odchycena po pár metrech navztekaným zeleným bojovníkem.

„Pusť!" začala k Rafově hrůze křičet: „Řeknu jim, že jsi tady a oni za to pustí Daeva!" prozradila mu v zápalu boje svůj důmyslný plán.

Rafael se nadechl, aby z plných plic pronesl svůj názor a náhle vydechl: „Víš co?", řekl nakonec, stále držíc její ruku, „to vůbec není špatný nápad. A já půjdu s tebou." „Tak jo!" nadchla se malá Jane a obdařila stratéga zářivým úsměvem. Byla to příjemná změna. Jen bylo potřeba plán trochu domyslet.

* * *

„Takže poslední shrnutí," šeptal ninja skrčený za malou zídkou, rozdělující bývalou výrobní halu na dvě poloviny, "počkáš tady, a když se nevrátím do půl hodiny, zavoláš policii, ano?" Dívka kývala hlavou a tvářila se rozrušeně, ale oči jí svítily nadšením. Raf se pousmál. Děvčátko si očividně neuvědomovalo rozsah jejich dobrodružství. To bylo dobře. Poklepal jí po rameni a schován ve stínu neslyšně proklouzl k vchodu, který mu Jane ukázala a zmizel ve vnitř.

Ninju v červeném šátku se začalo zmocňovat vzrušení. Přeci jenom to nakonec nebude tak nudná noc, jak se zdálo. Dave byl, jak si Raf správně domyslel, Janin mladší bratr, se kterým si v opuštěné továrně hrála na schovávanou, když vyrušili podivnou partu, bavící se o želvách – což obě děti velmi zaujalo, a tak nedbajíce opatrnosti, rozhodli se je pozorovat. Nepočítali ovšem se stráží. Rafael věděl, že by pravděpodobně měl zavolat svým bratrům, ale neudělal to z několika důvodů. Za prvé, než by dorazili, kdo ví, co by tu pochybnou bandu mohlo napadnout a za druhé, malou tlupu pravděpodobně Purpurových draků zvládne s jednou Sai za opaskem. Tak dlouho se opájel pocitem vlastní neporazitelnosti, až málem vletěl do dráhy alarmu. Před pruhem červeného světla se zarazil na poslední chvíli. Tady neočekával taková bezpečnostní opatření a poprvé se ho zmocnili pochybnosti a začaly se objevovat otázky. Když uslyšel hlasy a blížící se kroky, skrčil se za dřevěnou bednou a vytáhl i druhou zbraň. Než se vrhl na prvního příchozího, v první sekundě se zdál překvapenější než jeho potencionální oběť. To nebyli Purpuroví draci. Ti nechodí v černém, nemají černé masky přes obličej a nebývají ozbrojeni katanami.

„Foot!?"

„Želva!?"

Rafael se přeci jenom vzpamatoval dřív a bleskovým hodem obouruč znehybnil oba vojáky klanu sloužícího pro Trhače dřív, než stihli strhnout poplach.

Pořád se ještě mohl vrátit, ale Raf nepatřil mezi želvy, které utíkají z přední linie, ani mezi strategické plánovače. Pevněji sevřel své saie a rozběhl se vpřed.

Uprostřed místnosti, která dříve nejspíš sloužila jako menší skladiště, stála skupinka asi patnácti černých ninjů. Postoj naznačoval, že na něco čekají, ale podle náhle vydávaných zvuků bylo jasné, že ne na želvího mutanta se zuřivým výrazem v obličeji. Nastala mela.

* * *

Raphael se opíral o stůl, kolem kterého před několika minutami stáli ti, co se teď nehybně váleli po zemi a ztěžka oddychoval. Dnešní noc byla mnohem podivnější, než očekával. Jejich obvyklé šarvátky s klanem foot probíhaly značně odlišně. Obsahovaly mnohem více lehkosti, pokřikování až laškování, zvlášť díky jeho mladšímu bratrovi Michelagelovi. Co neobsahovaly, byly mrtvoly. Ale členové této neočekávané skupinky dali rozhodně najevo, že lehké omráčení neberou jako prohru. Raf si nepřítomně otřel své troj-čepele do hábitu nejbližšího nebožtíka, pomalu je zastrčil zpět za opasek a vrávoravým krokem se vydal zpět do hlavní haly, rozhodnut, že přemýšlení nechá na příště, nejlépe na dobu, až se mu obnoví obvyklé množství krve v těle.

„Jane?" zachraptěl polohlasně, když se konečně doploužil nahoru a opřen o rám dveří lapal po dechu. Před ním se zhmotnila postava. Rafael zmateně zamžoural. „Jane?" zopakoval nejistě.

„Jsou mrtví?"

Raf zamrkal, pokoušeje se odehnat mdloby, které na něho dorážely. Ten hlas byl a nebyl povědomý. A zdálo se mu to nebo Jane opravdu vyrostla?

„Jsou mrtví?!" otázka mu ztěžka dopadala na unavenou hlavu a obrovské světlé oči se do něho vpíjeli s nepopsatelnou intenzitou. Raf kývl a pak padla tma.


	2. Kapitola 2 - Probuzení

Bylo to jedno z _těch_ probuzení. Kdy nevíte, kde jste, pomalu ani kdo jste, jediné, co je vám jasné je, že _vy_ tu nebudete pokládat otázky. Zvlášť, když jste spoutaný a s roubíkem v puse. Rafael se ani nepokoušel vstát, jen otočil hlavu instinktivně k přítomné osobě.

„Ty _jsi_ ale tíha," pravila ona sedící na desce stolu a pohazovala si při tom _jeho_ sai. Nevypadala, že jí bylo dvanáct. Rozhodně už nějakých pár let. Drobná postava a velké modré oči tady stále byly, ale postoj těla a výraz se změnil. Výrazně. Místo tmavých copánků její tvář lemoval uhlazený účes. Růžovou mikinu a džíny nahradila košile a úzké kalhoty a černá také přidává léta navíc. Znehybněný ninja se rozhlédl po místnosti, co pouta umožňovala. Bylo šero a nikde neprosvítalo světlo z okna, ale mutant byl na temnotu zvyklý. Hrana stolu, zaprášené židle, dlouhé prázdné regály – znaky opuštěné kanceláře.

„Musím uznat, že jsi mě překvapil," ozvala se opět jeho věznitelka, ačkoliv se jí o to neprosil a také ji to dal pohledem najevo. Nezdálo se, že by to na ni udělalo dojem.

„Popravdě jsem počítala s tím," pokračovala dívka v samomluvě a seskočila ze stolu, „že ti trochu vypomůžu." To už stála téměř u něho a s nakloněnou hlavou ho se zájmem pozorovala. „Žel, nestihla jsem to," pokrčila rameny. „A teď mám problém." Raf s důrazem tázavě pozvedl obočí, černovláska přikývla: „_My_ máme problém." Želvák zpoza roubíku vyplodil odfrknutí.

Dívka však v dialogu nepokračovala, vytáhla telefon a se zrakem stále upřeným na spoutaného mutanta vytočila číslo. O čem však mluvila s neviditelným protějškem Raf netušil. Jeho znalost japonštiny mu dovolila zaregistrovat slova _zbraň, útok a mrtvola_. Zda se však týkala jeho, neměl čas zjišťovat. Dívka hlasitým cvaknutím zavřela mobil.

„Do deseti minut tu bude patrola, takže to urychlíme," pronesla cestou zpět ke stolu, kde nechala ninjovy zbraně. Při pohledu zpátky však její rozhodnost polevila. Jestli čekala, že uvidí v hnědých očích náznak strachu, přepočítala se. Zavrtěla hlavou. No prosím, tady leží – nehybný, zakrvácený, sám a ona mohla jen děkovat neznámé veličině, že pohledy stále ještě neumí zabíjet.

„Zdálo by se, že jsou dvě možnosti," nadnesla ta, která se očividně velmi ráda poslouchala. „V prvním případě tě teď zabiju, odnesu tvoji zelenou hlavu do našeho sídla a vysloužím si závratnou kariéru." Žádná změna v zabijáckém pohledu nenastala. „Nebo tě pustím a oba na předchozí záležitost pěkně zapomeneme." Tentokrát se zvuk zdál být uchechtnutím.

„Ta první varianta se zdá být jednodušší, proveditelnější a lépe zaplacená," pokračovala dívka v černém a zasunula si obě saie za opasek. „Ale přiznám se, že z paranoidního přesvědčení nepreferuji jednoduchá řešení a navíc nijak netoužím stát se terčem nesmiřitelné pomsty Hamatova klanu."

Rafael zamrkal, jak se mu bolestivě pomalu skládaly střípky v hlavě, v čích spárech se to, hrome, ocitl. „A tak zbývá jen jedna možnost," napřáhla Rafaelovu vlastní zbraň na jeho hlavu, „já tě pustím a ty se vrátíš domů." „_Vrátíš_ se domů", zdůraznila po dalším důrazném odfrknutí,"a nebudeš mě sledovat. Za prvé proto, že bys cestou vykrvácel, a za druhé, protože mi to teď slíbíš." a jedním švihem rozřízla látku umlčující jeho ústa. Jeho odpověď byla naštěstí lehce nesrozumitelná, protože velmi vulgární.

„Zbývají ti dvě minuty," nevšímala si jeho pestrého jazyka.

„Jako bych měl na výběr," vyplivl na ní první rozumnou větu.

„Můžu ti s tvým souhlasem uříznout hlavu."

„Co to k sakru mělo všechno znamenat!?"

„Zbavil´s mě nepříjemné konkurence a já se ti teď, řekněme, cítím zavázaná." zněla lakonická odpověď, která horkokrevného želváka s úspěchem umlčela. Takže takhle to bylo. Povraždil bandu členu Foot kvůli jiný zatracený ambiciózní mrše z klanu Foot. Jak tohle bude vysvětlovat doma… Ztratil další drahocenné vteřiny rekapitulací jejího plánu.

„Co moje zbraně?"

Bojovnice Foot se usmála: „Domů se dostaneš i bez nich, když si pospíšíš. Takže zapomeneme?"

„Zapomeneme," zavrčel poražený skrz zuby.

„Výborně," zaradovala se, švihla znovu sai a rozeběhla se k východu. Rafael si okamžitě uvolněnýma rukama začal strhávat zbylé provazy na nohou. „Když budeš hodný, vrátím ti je," zamávala mu vesele jeho zbraní a než si stačil se vzteklým zafuněním stoupnout, zmizela v temné chodbě.

Raf zaklel a zapotácel se. Měla pravdu, nemá šanci ji chytit, ale to neznamenalo, že by se o to alespoň nepokusil. Ztěžka se zachytil rámu dveří, kterými ta malá potvora právě proběhla a uslyšel vzdálené hlasy. „Patrola" dorazila. Jakkoliv to nenáviděl, nic jiného nezbývalo. Spustil na schovaném telefonu vyhledávací čip, potichu se vydal na opačnou stranu a v nejtemnějším a nejvzdálenějším koutě potupně čekal na vysvobození.


End file.
